Gwyll
by Simply Prettyful
Summary: "I like the dumb guys with egos. But this is getting a bit far." When would-be college student Brady meets a strange girl at a bar, his life in Chicago is thrown upside down. Could this girl be the key to becoming a better man? She better be because she needs to be taken to Kinkow before time runs out. Even if only to find out he's been replaced by Boz. Brady/OC, slight Brakayla.
1. Chapter 1

"So you aren't in college?"

I had to ask. This guy seemed like the type to be in the music department at the local college. He seemed so sophisticated... and a little on the dumb side. Just my type. Don't ask me why. I just like the ones who think I'm both hot and smart. I'm not that smart. That's why I failed my first semester of college and dropped out. I was an art major.

"No. I don't need to be," said the guy, running a hand through his hair and pretending to be cool. Or maybe he thought he was actually cool. That'd be a downpoint if he actually thought that. "I've got enough treasure to keep me on my feet."

"Treasure?" I asked, confused.

"Money," he corrected.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between us.

"So what's your name, cutie?" he asked.

I looked around the bar quickly. His stool was next to mine and the bar was pretty empty. I smiled and swirled my straw around my drink. "That's a secret. You have to earn it. For now, you can call me Gwyll."

"That's a weird nickname," he said, nodding. "I'm Brady."

"Cute," I said, taking my drink and heading to the empty dance floor. "Are you going to earn my real name?"

Brady grinned and followed. "I should warn you. I'm a great dancer."

I laughed. "We'll see about that, Brady Bird."

"Brady Bird?" he asked as we started to move to the music. "Now that is cute."

"That's a nickname. It's only fair," I reasoned, sipping my drink. "What are you drinking?"

"Gin and tonic," Brady said. "If Gwyll is a nickname and mine has two words that start with the same letter... Does your name begin with G?"

"Clever," I said. "It does indeed begin with a G."

"Can I make a guess?" Brady asked, stopping his dance as I twirled.

"I don't know. Can you?" I retorted with a giggle.

"Gabriella?" Brady asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the end of the word.

"Georgina? Georgia?" he tried again.

"No and no," I giggled. I stopped dancing, feeling a little dizzy. I put a hand to my forehead.

"Are you alright?" Brady asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I fell to the floor and covered my eyes and Brady followed me down. "Are you alright? Gwyll?"

"I-I'm fine. What date is it?" I asked.

"Febuary twenty-second," Brady said, putting a hand on my cheek and trying to keep my head up. "Why?"

"N-no reason. Lady problems," I muttered.

I looked up at the skylight. The moon shone brightly but it was the stars I was interested in. I couldn't see any with all the lights. I looked at Brady. His face was so close. So very close. He looked rather confused at me. It was too early for that sort of look. I've had them before. It was too early. It wasn't March.

"Gwyll, your eyes... They're... Glowing?" Brady said, backing away a little.

No! He couldn't leave me alone like this. Not like this. He was wearing a tie loosely around his neck. I grabbed it and pulled him closer to me, my lips connecting to his and my hand clawing at his shoulder.

"Save me," I whispered in his ear.

* * *

**Author Note:** So... This is more for fun than anything else. It's a story idea for this fandom I've had for a while. When I say a while, I mean like back when I was making Mary Sues for fun. If you leave a review, much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the arms of a young man. In a cab. I sat up and looked around.

"Are you alright?" Brady asked. "You just passed out after your eyes went all weird."

"I've alway wondered what the eyes looked like," I murmured as I restlessly looked around and felt the upholestry. "That and what pastry would taste like backwards."

"Backwards?" Brady asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know. In your mouth, there are these things called enzymes and they break your food down and make things like bread and stuff taste sweet. So I'm wondering what baked goods taste like backwards," I explained, feeling the ceiling.

"Uh... OK?" Brady asked, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"Looking," I answered simply.

"For what?"

"Moon," I muttered.

"You can't find the moon?" Brady asked.

"Uhuh."

Brady sighed and took my head in his hands and pulled me down to his lap. I tried to pull away but then I saw it. The moon. I'll be just fine. Moon will protect me. Sweet and glorious moon. The moon was all I could see and my mouth widened into a smile. Moon made me safe. Moon was special. Moon...

The moon then disappeared behind a building and I shot off Brady's lap, upset by its disappearance.

"What is it with you and the moon, Gwyll? What are you?"

"You know how I said to call me Gwyll? It's more of a lable than a nickname," I said, moving closer. So close that I was practically sitting on his lap. All because I knew that the moon would return to my sight once more when we passed the buildings.

"Lable?" Brady asked.

"Yes, Lable. For my species," I said, my smile returning when the moon came back.

"Species?" Brady asked. His questions were beginning to annoy me. He shook my shoulders as I lay back on his legs and watched my wonderous moon.

"Yeah. I'm a cursed species. Gwyll is a word for a night-wanderer," I said, my voice distant as I rejoiced in the moon.

"Why are you obsessing over the moon?" Brady asked.

"Because the moon shall save me," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Brady? Take me home... Save me..."

"Save you from what?"

"Save me from me. Please, Brady... Don't let me see the moon. Chain me down..."

"But the moon is your saviour," Brady said, obviously confused.

"Brady... A night-wanderer is a type of ghost. I'm cursed to forever walk the earth until my bones turn to dust and no memory of my life remains," I said. "The moon is my saviour but I need you to save me, Brady Bird."

I opened my eyes. The moon was behind a building. I looked up at a very confused Brady. I leaned up, placing a kiss on his lips and slipping my arms around him. "Save me, Brady Bird. Save me..."

"Uh... OK?" Brady asked.

"Most people would be freaking out," I said, climbing onto his lap and wrapping my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I'm convincing myself that you're just really drunk."

I laughed. If only I was drunk. If only. "Don't. It'll be less real that way. This is real and you have to believe me."

"This is like Kinkow's dark side all over again," Brady sighed.

"Kinkow? I've heard of that place. It's an island not far from where I'm from," I said, sitting up and leaning closer to him. His eyes glanced down and back up. I frowned and tapped his face. "I'm talking up here."

"Sorry!"

* * *

**A/N:** So I don't really know where I'm going with this yet. I know the general plot. Thats about it. Open to suggestions. 


End file.
